Thermoelectric generators are devices that produce heat (e.g., via combustion or radioactive decay) and convert the heat directly into electrical energy. Thermoelectric generators are more simple and reliable than conventional generators that use rotating components because they typically have fewer moving parts and require less maintenance.
Due to their exceptional reliability, thermoelectric generators are particularly well suited for remote installations and applications where maintenance is prohibitive. For example, thermoelectric generators fueled by radioisotopes are commonly employed as power sources for satellites and spacecraft where the vehicles are inaccessible after launch.